


One Day

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Post-Avengers crack theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he has a lot to live up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED FOR AVENGERS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Written for [avengers100 on LJ.](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/) Prompt: Hero
> 
> Beware, there are post-Avengers crack theories in here. BIG ONES.
> 
> This is based on the idea that Phil Coulson is the basis for movie-verse Vision, and the cellist he spoke of to Pepper is actually Wanda Maximoff.

He’s getting used to it. The stares, the shock, the moment where that light in the eyes of _his_ friends goes out when they remember that he’s not real. He’s artificial. A copy of the man they knew and loved. He knew it was coming. He knew the comparisons would be there. How could they not, after all?

 

It’s not the comparisons that stick. It’s the expectations. The word hero gets spoken, over and over again. The thought that the man whose memories—and codename for that matter—he carries was a hero is the thing that motivates him.

 

At first, at least.

 

The light of recognition in _her_ eyes… that was something he couldn’t forget. Nor the way she slumped when she realized the truth. “I’m sorry… I thought you were someone else.”

 

One day, perhaps the Vision will live up to those expectations at SHIELD. One day, perhaps that light of recognition will be for him and not a dead man. One day, if he worked hard enough, if he put in the effort; if he could get past that light of recognition…

 

One day, Wanda would play for him. One day, maybe he could be _her_ hero.


End file.
